The Truth Beneath the Rose
by Saint Flash
Summary: Rukia was accused of treason. Hitsugaya was sent to arrest her, but something inside him reveals his feelings towards Rukia.  based of an AMV


Rangiku and Toshiro were standing by the squad four healing cells visiting Momo after her glorious battle. Then a hell butterfly flew behind him, and gently landed on Rangiku's appearing finger. Toshiro's eyes fixated on the butterfly "What is it?"

"Attention all Captains! There will be a special meeting tonight concerning the disappearance of Rukia Kuchiki from Squad Thirteen" Rangiku spoke the message as it was recited to her.

Toshiro's eyes widened with lots of worry and concern, this was the first time he that worried about her. He didn't like this idea at all. Rukia disappearing? That was something mysteriously new to him. It's like her existence was suddenly piercing his heart. Where had these feelings come from?

Soon the moon appeared in the Seiretei, and it was time for the meeting. Deliberately the head captain's gigantic doors closed shushing all the secrets that sustained there. The meeting wasn't a joking matter, nor was it meant for the ears of outsiders.

After some conventions, the Head Captain spoke the order, "Captain Hitsugaya, you are to go to the World of the Living to find and arrest Rukia Kuchiki for treason."

After the meeting Toshiro stood in a dark room, thinking about all this. _Why did she disappear? What was the reason? Did she really betray all of the Soul Society? What is her real goal?_ So many questions kept appearing in his head. Some of them probably couldn't be answered.

Toshiro stood on the wired pole looking around for her. The day was gloriously shining with light. One of Toshiro's disliked seasons. Meanwhile Toshiro was searching for her; Rukia, the shinigami suspected of treason.

She was at the high school, getting ready for lunch "Hey! Orihime?" she called out.

Soon they all joined outside under a nice, humongous, fat oak tree, "Rukia! Tomorrow I will make something yummy!" Orihime pointed at Rukia with that goofy smile that was her trademark.

"Sounds great Orihime!" Rukia replied with a cheery voice, while her mind was thinking _oh boy…_

Everyone was chatting along, Tatsuki was beating the daylights out of Chizuru, and the rest of the girls were just doing regular things. Rukia felt like she was in a fake world of happiness; where nothing was wrong, and no worries. Living a dream is a wonderful feeling, but all dreams must come to an end at some point.

Sundown arrived shortly; Rukia was spacing into the sunset, gazing over what was left of her fake world of happiness. It is time I must be gone. It won't be long now before the soul society finds me.

With the sadness in her heart she took the last glance at the sunset and turned away to go make her escape.

Soon Rukia flew down the window, said her goodbyes to everyone silently, and sprinted into the night.

Meanwhile, as a figure sprinted silently in the night, beeping noise was heard. Upon the chimining, the figure landed on the nearest pole, and glanced at the screen. Rukia was running, and the yellow circle identified her. The figure took a deep breath _I've found her._

Meanwhile Rukia was sprinting off thinking about her future; thinking of the people she met, and became friends with; how it was so pointless and useless for a soul reaper, but this is the place where all the happiness and the ordinary days passed by…

_No I stayed in this world far too long…_ As she passed one of the poles; she suddenly came with to a immediate stop with a wide expression of hearing her name called.

A figure stepped out forward to her, and she turned around with a fearful expression "Captain Hitsugaya!" she called out identifying the one who had been tracking her.

" You are in a lot of trouble. I have been sent to arrest you" he paused "Now, come silently, so things don't get ugly" he turned around to leave.

Then Rukia stepped forward "Arrested? For What?" said Rukia with a confused voice.

Hitsugaya paused on his way and called out "Treason."

She just stood there speechless; she couldn't believe that they would say such thing. She had never betrayed them!

That's when Hitsugaya blew up. "WHERE WERE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED EVERYONE WAS ABOUT YOU! YOU DISAPPEARED OFF THE MAP! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Rukia stared widely again and looked downward "Something came up. It's not important" her eyes drifted away. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

Hitsugaya looked at her sternly " That's crap and you know it" his eyes gleamed "Now, tell me the truth".

Rukia glanced at him showing her guilty face, but then he just blew up even more, and finally let his feelings gush out like a pool of lava bursting out of a volcano, "DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER HOW I FELT WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! RUKIA! I LOVE YOU! HOW..WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Rukia's eyes flung open in shock. _He…loves…me?_ Rukia thought. How could she have known? He was so distant. So she sighed and allowed the captain to take her back without a fight.

* * *

Later on Rukia was taken in the prisoner's cell; it was clear midnight. Rukia sat there in her cell, thinking about him, about the captain who said that he loved her, and about death that will soon become of her.

Rukia, your execution will be…tomorrow" Byakuya broke the news to Rukia, his beloved adopted sister. Then he quietly put away the document and heartlessly stormed away.

Meanwhile Toshiro and his lieutenant were coming out of the infirmary "Come on, Rangiku. We are going to **STOP** that execution." he paused. Rangiku's eyes widened. _He wants to save the Kuchiki prisoner? But…why? _She wondered.

Soon night arose from its sleep. Toshiro was heading towards the cell, but was stopped by Ichimaru. "I'm sorry, I can't just let you pass on to Central Forty-Six. We can't have you keeping the prisoner alive."

Toshiro's spiritual pressure started to build up "What do you know? You don't think of anyone but yourself. **STAND ASIDE! OR I'LL KILL YOU!"** he threatened drawing out most of his spirit energy.

Gin stood there admiring the anger "My my, getting so worked up...And drawing your zanpakuto in a place like this? Squad Ten Captain, you should be really be ashamed of yourself. But, I can see that talking isn't going to help, so I guess I'm just going to..." Gin paused building up his spiritual pressure as well and drawing out his zanpakuto, " use force on you..Unless you want to stop now?" he warned.

Gin stood there admiring the anger "My my, getting so worked up...And drawing your zanpakuto in a place like this? Squad Ten Captain, you should be really be ashamed of yourself. But, I can see that talking isn't going to help, so I guess I'm just going to..." Gin paused building up his spiritual pressure as well and drawing out his zanpakuto, " use force on you..Unless you want to stop now?" he warned.

Toshiro had already driven out his zanpakuto angry as ever "I'D NEVER LISTEN TO YOU!"

"Well..If that's how you want to play…" Gin remarked.

There was no playing ever in this kind of situation. Toshiro's emerald eyes gleamed with rage and seriousness. Toshiro flash-stepped, and aimed for Gin, who moved away just in time before the dust of the floor got in his eyes.

Then before he knew it, Toshiro was exposing a lot of spiritual pressure. It was released rapidly with the eyes of sadness. Waves of his spiritual energy had been spreading towards Gin ,and the atmosphere vibrated.

"Now now, that's dangerous" gin held tighter to his zanpakuto. The spirit energy was sweeping Gin off his feet, and then came the finally.

Toshiro jumped up in the air and called out "REIGN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS, HYORINMARU!" he released his zanpakuto.

The light blue dragon came swirling out, and the sky has gone dark. The icy chill has covered them , and the dragon encircled Toshiro in the mid air. For a while now Gin and Toshiro had been fighting. Gin kept pinning him out, and Toshiro finding a way out.

* * *

"You've put up a good fight," Gin complemented "but answer me this..just how do you plan to save that poor girl when the execution's already started?" he questioned Toshiro. Unbelieving the words Toshiro's eyes widened "Its..what?" he paused. "You're too late. There's nothing you can do now" Gin paused as well "Farewell , Squad Ten Captain." The silver haired man coldly spoke and delivered the final blow. He watched with a sick grin as the white haired captain fell to the ground, dead.

"Farewell…Toshiro," Rukia spoke as the rope ripped apart and the blocks started to float up with her to the top. It was a pretty good view of the Seireitei from the height of the execution site.

The gigantic flame of fire had build up and shaped into an astonishing bird. It was enormous, a lot higher and brighter than anyone has seen. The flaming bird closed in on Rukia as she said the final goodbye with a seal "Farewell Toshiro, thank you for everything.. Toshiro" with tears Rukia spoke in her mind _"I...I love you too"_ she closed her eyes and the bird caved in on her with the final condemned satisfaction.


End file.
